Two Girls in Christian Louboutins
by starstruck17
Summary: On a trip to Paris, Bridgette and Lindsay decide to buy themselves of pair of heels from Christian Louboutin. Then with their shoes, they tend to give their boyfriends a good time. Parings: BridgettexGeoff, LindsayxTyler


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

On a nice week getaway, Geoff and Bridgette went with Lindsay and Tyler on a week getaway to France. The two couples really wanted a chance to hang out with each other, and managed to get enough money for the trip.

They were staying at a luxurious five-star hotel, and one evening after some sight-seeing around Paris, Geoff and Tyler decided to lay on the bed in their suite while Bridgette and Lindsay decided to do some evening shopping together just the two of them.

"Are you sure Tucker and Greg are going to be okay without us?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, shopping is something girls really enjoy, and I guarantee the guys are doing to be dragging their feet in misery," Bridgette explained, "Besides, we're going to give them a little enjoyment when we get back to the room."

"Oh yeah," Lindsay said, "Is that what the wine is for?"

"You got it," Bridgette answered.

The girls went out shopping in many of the stores in Paris, buying themselves some perfume, outfits, and some jewelry. These girls really had a lot of money with them.

"Wow, I didn't know who had a whole bunch of money," Lindsay said walking down the street.

"Yeah, I managed to get my money by winning plenty of surfing competitions and received some endorsement deals with gives me extra cash, and Geoff was able to open up his own pizza place which has been really successful," Bridgette explained.

"Wow, you guys like worked hard," Lindsay said, "I got paid big bucks by five different modeling agencies so I get to be in plenty of catalogs, and Tucker well he has been marketing sports products and gets a good amount of dough for himself, and me."

"Yeah, because of the money we got, we got to pay for first-class flight, a suite in a five-star hotel, and we got to spoil ourselves with stuff from these stores," Bridgette explained.

"Yeah, but we need just one more thing," Lindsay said as she stood out in front of a window display.

Bridgette and Lindsay were looking at the shoes that we in the window display. They were pretty high class looking heels.

"We need some shoes to complete our outfits," Bridgette said admiring the shoes.

"Those aren't just any shoes, those are Christian Louboutin designed shoes," Lindsay said putting her hands and face on the glass.

Bridgette and Lindsay were looking at the louboutins and were like wow. The shoes were pretty expensive, but they were absolutely sexy. The girls actually decided to walk into the store to see the rest of the shoe collection.

"Those shoes you talk about from Christian Louboutin are really sexy," Bridgette said looking at all the shoes.

"I know, and I just can't stop looking at them," Lindsay said.

"Oh my gosh, Lindsay we can really get our guys going if we actually buy a pair," Bridgette said.

"That would totally make Tucker want to have wild sex with me," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I mean imagine we got some sexy outfits, nice smelling perfume, beautiful jewelry, so why not a pair of some really elegant heels," Bridgette suggested.

"You're right, we got a whole lot of money so it's okay to spoil ourselves," Lindsay said.

"Actually Lindsay, buying these shoes won't just spoil us, but also our two lovers," Bridgette winking, "When they see how classy we look, they will want more."

"You're like super smart Brooke," Lindsay said, "Let's buy some louboutins."

Bridgette and Lindsay decided to change into the outfits that they purchased in the other stores in the bathroom. Bridgette was wearing a black v-line top with a navy blue pencil skirt while wearing silver earrings, a silver necklace with a heart pendant, and a silver watch. Lindsay changed into her red dress that went to her knees while wearing gold earrings, a gold necklace with a L, and a gold bracelet.

"I think wearing our outfits will give us a good taste on what to get," Lindsay said.

"Something that will pleasure our boys," Bridgette said.

The two were looking through the shoes trying them on, and then finally picked a pair that they wanted. Bridgette got herself a pair of black Christian Louboutin Simple Patent Leather Pumps, and Lindsay got herself a pair of red Christian Louboutin Bianca Patent Leather Pumps. The two girls then put their shoes on to complete the outfit.

"Say, why don't we go back to the hotel and greet the boys," Bridgette suggested.

"Totally," Lindsay replied.

Bridgette and Lindsay were able to hail themselves a cab, and they got in. The two were on their way back to their hotel.

"Oh my god Brooke, I love your shoes," Lindsay said looking at Bridgette's shoes, "I'm like jealous."

"Lindsay you got yourself a pair too," Bridgette said looking at Lindsay's shoes.

"Oh, but I can't wait till we get into bed with Trevor and Greg," Lindsay said.

"You mean Tyler and Geoff," Bridgette said correcting Lindsay, "Oh those two are going to be getting themselves a pleasurable experience tonight."

The cab brought Bridgette and Lindsay back to the hotel. They stepped out of the cab and walked inside shimmering with beauty. Both girls giving a seductive look as they boarded the elevator and took it to their floor. Bridgette and Lindsay got off the elevator and returned to their suite.

Geoff and Tyler were laying down on their bed as there were two beds in the room. One bed for each couple.

"I wonder how much longer the girls are going to be shopping for, I really would love to have some wine right now," Geoff said.

"You're asking for some drunken sex?" Tyler asked.

"Hell yeah," Geoff answered pulling out his box of condoms, "I even brought the goods."

"Same here," Tyler replied pulling out his box of condoms.

Then Bridgette and Lindsay both enter the suite walking in front of the two boys each holding glasses and a bottle of red wine. Geoff and Tyler both just gasped after they saw their girls dressed up.

"Hello boys," Bridgette said stomping her foot, "Get up!"

Geoff and Tyler sat up and were now able to see the girls in their full outfits. Bridgette in her black top, blue skirt, and black heels; and Lindsay in her red dress and red heels, this was heaven for the two boys.

"You boys thirsty," Lindsay said setting the glasses down pouring some wine.

Lindsay poured wine into the glasses for her and Tyler while Bridgette poured wine into the glasses for her and Geoff.

"You are so hot babe," Geoff said taking his glass of wine.

"Why thank you," Bridgette said as she clanked her glass with Geoff.

Tyler and Lindsay did the same as the two drank their wine. After finishing the wine, the girls sprayed their new perfume on as the boys were completely aroused and a bit tipsy from the red wine.

"Why do you girls have to be so hot," Tyler asked looking at her shoes, "Did you get Louboutin shoes?"

"I most certainly did just so I could wear them for you," Lindsay said jumping on top of Tyler and passionately kissing him.

Bridgette was massaging Geoff's shoulders as she was sitting on the bed while Geoff started to get an erection.

"You and Lindsay got those expensive Louboutins didn't you?" Geoff questioned.

"Yes, so I can have you enjoy your ride," Bridgette said kissing him on the lips and knocking him onto the bed.

Geoff and Bridgette were making out on their bed and Tyler and Lindsay were doing the same on their bed. Bridgette started to pull off Geoff's pants and grabbed his cock.

"Whoa, that's my dick," Geoff said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna suck it hard," Bridgette said putting her mouth over Geoff's penis as he did have his condom on.

Lindsay tore Tyler's shirt off and started to lick his nipples. Then Lindsay started to bite on Tyler's nipples.

"Ooooo," Tyler moaned.

"Like that," Lindsay seductively asked.

"Keep it going," Tyler said.

Tyler was moaning as Lindsay continued to bite, and then she finally pulled his pants off along with his underwear. Lindsay noticed that Tyler's erection was bigger than it ever was, and she decided to bite on his penis.

"OW!" Tyler moaned, "I LOVE THAT YOU DID THAT!"

"Am I the hottest girl you've ever known," Lindsay passionately asked.

"You most definitely are," Tyler answered as he began to let Lindsay fall on top of him.

Geoff was fully nude and Bridgette was ready to have some more fun. Geoff took off Bridgette's top and her bra so he could begin to suck her boobs and bite them.

"Oh yeah Geoff, that is so good," Bridgette moaned.

Geoff continued to suck Bridgette's boobs as she began to slip out of her skirt and undies. Now Bridgette was wearing nothing but the jewelry and the Louboutins, and Geoff was now aimed to lick Bridgette's pussy.

"Oh yeah, lick it, just lick it," Bridgette said with passion.

Tyler was doing the same with Lindsay as she removed her dress. Lindsay began to hump Tyler really hard and kiss him at the same time.

"I guess we're all naked now," Geoff said looking around.

"Yeah, I got a good idea everyone, why don't our boys switch girls," Bridgette suggested.

"You mean I make love with Bridgette and Lindsay has to make love with Geoff?" Tyler asked.

"That's right," Lindsay said flicking on Tyler's nose.

Bridgette and Lindsay each switched beds as the girls swapped lovers. Lindsay was now on top of Geoff and Tyler got on top of Bridgette.

"Alright Tyler, now be just like Geoff and fuck me hard," Bridgette told Tyler.

"You too Greg," Lindsay demanded Geoff.

Geoff wrapped his legs around Lindsay just shaking the bed and giving her the ride of her life. Tyler jumped up and down on Bridgette and kissed her. They all literally began to take their breath away as the two continued to have out of control sex.

"Here it comes," Geoff yelled.

"Incoming," Tyler yelled.

Geoff and Tyler began to cum all over their girls. Bridgette and Lindsay were now covered in cum and everyone began to catch their breath and collapsed in bed.

The four were passed out and laid down until morning. They all woke up with a daze in their bed.

"What happened?" Geoff asked, "Why am I with Lindsay?"

"Because Geoff, we just had the best night of our lives," Bridgette answered quietly, "I can somewhat remember."

Later that evening, the four were all about ready for a night out of town as they were prepared to head out for dinner. Bridgette and Lindsay were wearing the same outfits that they wore the night before.

"You ladies look ravishing again tonight," Geoff said.

"Why thank you Geoff," Bridgette replied.

Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lindsay were about ready to head out and Tyler could only look at the girls' shoes.

"It has to be the shoes," Tyler said, "It has to be the shoes why we seemed to gain so much desire over you."

"You can say that, especially that we paid almost $700 each for these elegant high class pair of heels," Lindsay said.

"$700 was worth it," Geoff said smiling.

"About $1400 if you include Lindsay as well," Bridgette stated.

"And when were done, we'll be in for round two," Lindsay said winking at the boys.

"Well what are we waiting for Geoff, lets hurry up and have those fancy French cuisines and get back here," Tyler said hurrying out the door.

"You got to love Paris," Geoff said walking out.

Bridgette and Lindsay turned to each other and smiled. They just looked down on the ground and modeled their high heels in front of each other.

"Well Brooke, it looks like we got some more pleasure to give to our men tonight," Lindsay said as she walked out the door, "And if they want this a lot, then they to make sure to also treat us with respect."

"They do Lindsay, they always do," Bridgette said, "And they better, or these Louboutins will be up their asses."

Bridgette in her black heels and Lindsay in her red heels walked over to catch up with Geoff and Tyler. These two blonde girls were probably planning in their next round of sex why you don't ever mess with a girl in Christian Louboutins.

 **THE END**


End file.
